


Floriography

by totallykawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Levi, Florist Eren Yeager, M/M, Pansexual Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Floriography- (n.) the language of flowers; meanings of flowers





	

**I. Red Rose**

 

 

> "I love you or desire."
> 
> * * *

Eren hummed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He was in the process of arranging a wedding bouquet for a bride.

"Armin!"

A small, blond-haired boy came out of the back. 

"Yes, Eren?"

"What flowers were specifically requested for Mikasa?"

"Tiger lilies and coral roses."

"Thanks."

Armin nodded and disappeared again. Eren turned up the stereo and hummed along to Paris by The 1975. He loved the band and this song. Though the song could make him very nostalgic at times. 

The bell above the door rang and Eren zipped behind the counter, still humming along without fail. 

" _And I don't suppose you know where this train goes?_ " Eren sang.

"No, I don't."

Eren abruptly stopped singing and blushed. A man with gorgeous gray eyes stood in front of him, a lady with glasses flanking him. She swatted him.

"Levi! His voice was pleasant."

Eren beamed at her and then focused his attention back onto Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and spoke. 

"It might've been, Hanji, but last time I checked this was a florist shop, not a music store."

Eren flushed a deep mauve and felt the embarrassment seep down to his toes. 

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"I need an arrangement of a dozen red roses. Could that be done in ten minutes?"

Eren was already out from behind the counter and pulling out a pretty glass vase. 

"Do you want a ribbon around the vase?" He called to Levi. 

"That would be acceptable."

Eren got immersed in his work, humming along to the new song playing on the radio. He spun around Levi, much to Hanji's delight, and grabbed a pack of flower food from the shelf. 

"Here, Levi."

Levi accepted the vase from Eren, admiring the beautiful job the boy had done. Hanji elbowed him when he didn't thank him.

"Thank you..."

"Eren. My name is Eren."

"Eren. Thanks."

"Mmmhmm."

The said boy was already humming again and disappeared in the back. 

 

> **II. Sweet William**
> 
> "Grant me one smile."
> 
> * * *

Levi couldn't focus on his date with his co-worker, Petra.  All he could think about were the sea-green eyes from the flower shop. Those full lips. The tan skin. And his---

"Levi!"

Levi jumped, startled. He was now faced with a very angry Petra. 

"I've been talking to you for thirty minutes with no response. The roses were nice but some real effort is required!"

Levi casually sipped his tea. 

"Petra, this isn't working out. I suggest you take Auruo's date offer before it's gone."

Petra's face twisted in disgust at the thought of a date with the man. 

"Ugh, no. Levi, we're perfect."

"No," Levi corrected her. "We're the perfect picture couple. There's a difference."

Levi then gathered his jacket and paid for the meal. He hailed a taxi for Petra and then started walking. He didn't know where he was going until the pastel pink sign that marked Eren's shop came into view. 

He entered and the familiar, soft, soprano humming met his ears. He felt a wave of guilt, thinking of his the humming when he and Hanji had first come this morning. Eren came into his field of vision. 

"Levi!"

Levi felt a rush of happiness at the way his name had come out from Eren's lips. 

"Hello, Eren."

"I was just about to close up! What's your late night request?"

Levi glanced at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. Very late, he thought. 

"I would like some..."

He wracked his brain for a random flower name and said the first thing that popped into his head. 

"Sweet William! Yes!"

Eren smiled at him and grabbed a vase. He gathered the flowers and arranged them so that they were facing upward, toward the sky almost. He wrapped them all together with a bright blue bow and then handed them to Levi. 

Levi stumbled under the weight of the glass vase and started falling. A high-pitched squeak was heard and then Levi was encased in tan arms and the scent of vanilla and sandalwood. 

"Are you okay?"

Levi as more than okay. He didn't mind falling as long as Eren was the one who caught him. 

"Yes, Thank you."

Levi quickly straightened up. Eren watched him, the worry over the near fall creasing his face. 

"I'm fine. I have it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Levi."

Levi flashed a smile and turned to leave.

"Goodnight, Eren."

**III. Thornapple**

"I dreamed of thee." 

* * *

 

Eren woke up in a bright mood. He was excited.  Levi might be coming today. He had dreamed of the shorter man. He smiled and hopped into the shower. After performing the entire musical score from Guys and Dolls, he rushed to get his coffee and get to the store. 

"Armin!"

"He hasn't made an appearance yet."

The blond boy smiled at Eren. He knew what being in love felt like, he'd felt it with Jean, and knew what it looked like too. His verdict was that Eren was completely whipped. Levi was too. 

Armin noticed how the man's steel, gray eyes softened whenever Eren came out and how he always made it a point to request him when someone else was working the counter.

"Oh. Okay."

Eren blushed at how he hadn't had to ask his best friend. Armin just knew. Armin pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. The bell rang above the door and two people stepped in.

"Jean!" 

Eren's face twisted in distaste at the presence of the said man. He made Armin happy, though, so Eren dealt with it. Armin was swept up into Jean's arms and twirled. 

"Hey, Baby. I missed you."

"Oh, God, I missed you too."

Jean smiled dotingly at Armin and then faced Eren. 

"How are you doing, Jaeger?"

"Good, Thanks? You?"

"Nicely."

Eren nodded and then focused on the second person. 

"Levi!"

The ravenette smiled and he didn't do that often. Only around food, tea, or books. And Eren. Always Eren. 

"Your request for today?"

"Thornapple."

Eren turned around to hide his blush. He knew exactly what those flowers meant. 

 

**IV. Balsam**

"Ardent love."

* * *

 

Levi adjusted his tie. 

"Levi, you're going to a flower convention."

Hanji's reflection smirked at him in the mirror. 

"I know, Hanji, but Eren invited me--"

"And because you're whipped you will look beautiful for him and try."

Levi blushed but didn't deny it.

"He's just so damn sweet and beautiful and sexy and---"

Hanji was beaming. 

"Whipped."

Levi's ears burned. He glanced at the time and hurried out the door. He couldn't be late. Levi got to the building in which the convention was being held and entered. Thank God he had worn a suit. All the men were and ladies were adorned in fancy dresses and expensive jewelry. 

"Levi! You made it!"

Levi smiled at Eren and admired him in his navy suit. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Eren's eyes sparkled at the words and he grabbed Levi's hand.

"C'mon! Judging is beginning."

Eren led him to a stage and they sat, legs almost touching and hands intertwined. 

"Ladies and Gents, we have our winners! Third place goes to Mrs. Annie Leonhart!"

Clapping rang out as a tall, blond woman appeared onstage and accepted the small trophy. She shook hands with the judges, collected her arrangement of daisies and dwarf sunflowers, and sat.

"Second place goes to Mr. Marco Bott."

A freckle-faced man climbed onstage and accepted his trophy. Like the woman before, he shook hands with all the judges and collected his arrangement of roses and easter lilies before sitting. 

"First place was a hard decision, folks."

This earned polite laughter. 

"First goes to Mr. Eren Jaeger."

Levi felt a smile stretch across his face at the mention of Eren's name. Eren sat frozen and then jumped up when Levi nudged. He excitedly went onstage and accepted his well-deserved, huge, golden trophy. Then he grabbed his flower arrangement made completely out of balsam flowers. 

When he sat again, Levi glimpsed the card hanging off of the ornate vase Eren had placed his creation in.

_Balsam flowers._

_Meaning: Ardent Love._

_For: Levi_.

Levi smiled and Eren glanced at him. 

"What are you--oh."

Eren saw the card he'd forgotten was there. A heavy blush now ordained his features and he turned away, shy. He did feel the way Levi slid his hand back into his. And that made him smile. 

 

 **Globe (Amaranth)  
** "Undying love."

* * *

 

Eren hummed under his breath, fixing up a requested arrangement of clover. 

"Your fiancée is here!"

Eren blushed at the way Armin blatantly said the title. He did take the time to admire the stunning diamond ring Levi had bought him. 

"Send him in!"

Eren returned his focus onto the flowers again. Arms wrapped around his waist and chaste kisses were pressed against his neck. Eren felt a smile form and turned. Green eyes met gray as Eren leaned forward slowly. Levi met him halfway and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was refreshing and perfect. 

"How's my husband-to-be?"

Levi whispered the question against Eren's lips. Eren shivered at the last part of the question.

"Perfect now that you're here."

Levi laughed and dropped a kiss on Eren's forehead.  He was tall at the moment since Eren was sitting and felt nice. 

"We're getting married on Saturday, Levi!"

It was Thursday and Eren was bristling with excitement. 

"I know, Princess. It's shitty that it's not Saturday already."

Eren giggled. He'd grown to love when Levi cussed, which was often and wasn't bothered at all. 

"Me too."

Levi sat on Eren's lap. Eren stroked his hair and kissed him again, their mouths fitting perfectly together like puzzle pieces. 

"You know what the best part is?"

Levi pulled away and looked at his fiancee. 

"What, Eren?"

The green-eyed male took Levi's hand and kissed his palm. 

"I'm getting married to _you._ "

Levi smiled. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Eren. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

 


End file.
